


relax, baby

by writing_way_too_much



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i think it turned out okay for the maybe hour total i spent on it, i was rushing to get this written before the december comeback, my god this is so domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_way_too_much/pseuds/writing_way_too_much
Summary: jae just needs to stop worrying, honestly. he's going to wear the carpet thin with his pacing.





	relax, baby

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags, i wrote this in probably just over an hour total, but i think it's okay? very cute, hopefully?
> 
> if it isn't totally true to how this comeback shakes out then whatever, idc
> 
> also just ignore the title, i'm not good at titles

“Can you stop?”

“No,” Jae says, voice clipped. “I’m not causing any problems, am I?”

Exasperation crosses Wonpil’s face. “Yes, you are. You’re certainly not helping anything.”

Jae glares at him and resumes his pacing.

He’s fine, honestly, just a little on edge about this final December comeback of EveryDay6, which has simultaneously been exhausting and exhilarating, only a little apprehensive about this last song, but any normal human would be worried too, right?

“Hyung,” Wonpil says more sternly. “You need to stop walking back and forth in front of the couch. You’re going to wear the carpet thin.”

“I’m not pacing,” Jae snaps.

“I never said you were,” Wonpil soothes. “Please, hyung, c’mere. Sit down, eat a little something, watch a drama, film a vlog. Anything but this. You’re giving me anxiety just looking at you.”

Jae shakes his head.

His feet won’t stop. He wants to sit down--god, he wants nothing more than to sit down, rest his tired feet, take a nap, watch cat videos or old Vines--but his body is too full of nervous energy to allow him that.

Wonpil taps his foot, thinking, and then he leaves the room.

Jae stares at the space where he was. He’s stopped pacing without realizing it.

He isn’t sure how long he stands there, but it’s enough time for Wonpil to run down to the tiny corner store about a block away and buy about six of Jae’s favorite candy bars. The door bangs open, announcing his return, which startles Jae’s legs back into motion.

“Hyung, you gotta stop pacing and eat something,” Brian comments, walking through the living room, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “It’ll be great. Have you seen the comments on the teasers? The fans are incredibly hyped for this.”

“But what if they don’t like it?”

“They will. Trust me.”

“It’s just such a huge expectation...I mean, there was one comment I saw once that said something like ‘when did Day6 ever produce a bad song’ and that’s just such a high standard--”

Wonpil shoves a bar of chocolate into his hands. “Eat. Shut up and eat.”

“That’s hyung to you,” Jae mutters. He doesn’t actually care that much. Wonpil addresses him informally more often than not, and growing up in California never truly instilled the honorific system into him.

Brian quietly fist-bumps Wonpil and heads toward the bathroom.

“He better not use up all the hot water,” Wonpil says, casting a mock glare at the closing bathroom door. Jae smiles a tiny bit, more of a grimace, but Wonpil takes it as a victory, a smile of his own stretching wide across his face. His smile is quite cute, Jae notices, and then physically takes a small step backward, staggering from the blow of that thought.

_ What? _

“I have five more candy bars if that alone doesn’t work,” Wonpil says, not paying any mind to Jae’s exponentially increasing state of panic. “Here.” He produces a bag from behind his back and Jae takes it. Adrenaline surges through him when their fingers brush.

_ Get a grip, Park Jae. _

He doesn’t realize that he’s sitting down until Wonpil puts his feet up on the coffee table and Jae leans forward to push them off, and his feet ache.

“How long was I standing?” he asks, tearing into the third candy bar.

“Hours, hyung,” Wonpil replies concernedly. “I thought you would never stop moving.”

Jae thought so too.

Wonpil pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Jae. A YouTube video with a completely English title is on the screen, paused one second in. It’s a compilation of cat Vines, and Jae stares at it dumbly for a moment before looking up at Wonpil.

“How did you know that’s what I wanted to watch?”

“I have a playlist made up of those videos,” Wonpil says. “Vines.” The English word is strange in his mouth, not quite correctly pronounced, but Jae’s so touched that he can’t find it in himself to care. “From back before our pre-debut days, when you got way too angry over insignificant things and I figured out that you were just stressed about debuting? You would have that on your phone at all times so I finally used Google Translate and found a bunch and made a playlist.”

Jae looks, and the playlist is called “슬픈 때를 위해” (for when he’s sad). He stares again, and then he’s blinking back tears.

“Oh god, hyung, don’t cry, I made the playlist so that you wouldn’t be sad or stressed,” Wonpil says, his tone so genuine that Jae starts to cry. Not heaving sobs, but tears falling messily down his cheeks.

“C’mere,” Wonpil whispers. Jae turns his head towards him and buries his face in his shoulder. Wonpil twists so that he’s holding Jae, and Jae cries, silently, salty drops forcing their way out of his eyes, chest shaking. He has no idea how Wonpil’s holding him, but that doesn’t matter, because Wonpil is there, a warm and solid presence.

“You need to sleep, hyung,” Wonpil says softly after what feels like forever.

“Don’t wanna leave you,” Jae mutters, and then feels the back of his neck get hot because  _ damn, did he say that out loud? _

Wonpil freezes for a second, and then says, “Okay. That’s okay.”

Exhaustion washes over Jae when Wonpil helps him to stand. It’s been a really long day--hell, it’s been a long year--and he hasn’t slept enough in months. They perform soon for their comeback, so he should probably try and fix that so the fans don’t get worried. They shot the music video over the last couple weeks, but that ended yesterday.

“You’ve been exerting yourself too much, hyung,” Wonpil admonishes. “Sleep and rest are just as important as being productive.”

“Sorry,” Jae whispers. “I tried, but it didn’t--”

“I know,” Wonpil says back. His mouth is very close to Jae’s ear. Jae must be slumped over quite a bit for that to be possible. “Almost there.”

He helps Jae crawl under the covers and then uncertainly hovers on the edge, half sitting.

“In,” Jae says tiredly.

“Are--are you sure, Jae?”

“That’s Jae-hyung to you. Yes. Get in. Please.”

The plea is much, much quieter than the rest of the sentence, and Wonpil’s entire demeanor softens. “If that’s what you want, baby.”

Jae dimly registers the pet name and is surprised to find that he likes it a lot. More than he should.

Wonpil slides under the sheets and comforter. “Can I cuddle you?” he asks.

“Duh, dumbass,” Jae says.

Wonpil laughs once. Jae wants to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

Jae isn’t entirely sure what Wonpil’s doing, because he’s already drifting off, but there seems to be arms around his torso and legs tangled with his, and it’s very warm, and he’s content with this.

He wakes up some hours later, feeling a little better. He’s still tired, but it’s less of a bone-deep fatigue.

“How are you, sleeping beauty?” Wonpil asks. He’s even more gorgeous up close, eyes sparkling, nose nearly touching Jae’s, and Jae can’t be blamed for what he says next.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jae takes himself by surprise when the words tumble out of his mouth, and Wonpil blinks, blushing a pretty crimson. “What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Jae repeats, sinking deeper into embarrassment with each passing second that Wonpil doesn’t reply. Wonpil has pulled himself away from Jae’s body slightly. Jae notices his hair, messed up from the pillow, and a pang of fondness stabs his heart.

“Yeah,” Wonpil breathes.

Jae kisses him.

It’s slow, unhurried. They’ve got all the time in the world. Wonpil’s lips are soft and he doesn’t seem to need to breathe either. They kiss forever until Jae needs oxygen and gently pulls away.

“You...you taste like chocolate,” Wonpil gasps. Jae laughs and kisses him again.

Time ticks on, the clock’s hands moving, but in this bed, that is of no importance. A bubble has formed around them. Inside the bubble, they’re kissing, Wonpil’s hands hot on Jae’s bare skin, Jae smiling so much that he sometimes breaks the kisses on accident, but he’s so stupidly  _ happy  _ it’s hard not to.

“Thank you,” he says once they finally slow down, breathing hard.

“For what?” Wonpil asks, nuzzling his head into Jae’s neck.

“For caring.”

“Always. Are you more relaxed now?” Wonpil’s tone is slightly teasing.

“Yeah,” Jae mutters.

Wonpil kisses the side of his neck, and  _ oh _ , that’s more sensitive than Jae thought it was.

“Do that again,” he says.

“Bossy,” Wonpil says. “Did you like that?”

“Yeah, do it again.”

Wonpil smirks at him and kisses him one last time on the mouth before sliding out of the bed. “Where are you going?” Jae protests.

“It’s almost noon,” Wonpil says. “We’ve got comeback stuff to do. But I’ll be back in your bed, trust me.”

Jae doesn’t miss the double meaning and grins to himself, shaking his head.

Everything goes perfectly fine, just as Wonpil had reassured him. The fans love the new song, views on the music video increasing dramatically every time he refreshes the page, album sales out the roof. They perform, and Jae starts laughing once the lights go out and they go backstage.

“We did that,” he says, high-fiving Brian.

“Yes we did,” Wonpil says, grin as wide as Jae’s. “And it was awesome.”

“I’m incredibly proud of all of you,” Sungjin says seriously. “This year hasn’t been easy, but it’s almost over. We only have a couple more performances and then we get a nice long break. I expect you all to rest and recuperate, okay? You were amazing tonight.”

They chorus “thank you”s at him and then Dowoon pipes up, “We’re proud of you too, Sungjin-hyung.”

“Oh, yeah, you’ve been tireless, man,” Jae tells him.

“Our fearless leader,” Brian puts in. Sungjin waves them all off.

“Stop it, you guys, you’re too sweet, you’re gonna make me cry.”

“Group hug!” Wonpil cheers, and they all pile on Sungjin, who is mostly laughing but crying a bit as well.

Wonpil sits next to Jae in the van during the ride back to the dorm. Their knees knock at every corner and Jae bites his lip so hard it almost bleeds.

Wonpil’s back in Jae’s bed that night, as promised, but they don’t go any further than before, hands and mouths staying above the waist. Jae does impatiently pull Wonpil’s shirt over his head and spends several moments just staring, drinking in the sight, and Wonpil starts blushing, which just makes him more attractive.

“I can’t be that much to look at,” he mutters, and Jae shakes his head, wide-eyed.

“Yes, you are.”

He wakes up in the morning, body actually rested for the first time in far too long. Wonpil’s still asleep, breathing soft and even, curled up with his head on Jae’s chest, one of his arms slung loosely over Jae. The entire thing feels far too domestic, but Jae’s okay with that.

“Good morning, baby,” he whispers, and Wonpil’s eyes flutter open. Jae wants to wake up to that every day of his life.

“Hi,” Wonpil says, voice still sleepy, hair a mess. “Relaxed enough?”

“Yes,” Jae says, kissing Wonpil’s forehead, and he is. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! much love <3
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, they fuel me
> 
> hmu on tumblr @bestfluteninja


End file.
